Overcoming the Impossible to Overcome
by Luckysee12
Summary: Cruz didn't expect to find a boy trying to commit suicide and end up on his balcony. He didn't expect the reasons why. He didn't expect the feelings he was having for the boy, Matthew. How will this all end up? Cubanada
1. On my Balcony

**WARNING! There are mentions of suicide, child abuse, rape, and prostitution. If you don't like, don't read.**

It was a nice day outside, one that made most people think 'I'm going to take a walk today,' or 'I'm going to watch the sunset'. But Matthew's thought was 'Today is the day I'm going to die.' He stood at the top of an apartment building and was just behind the fence surrounding the top of the building. Probably to stop people from jumping off the building. But either way, Matthew was going to jump.

He began to climb over the fence, not yet looking down, lest he get too afraid and chicken out. His pants got caught on the fence, and when he tried to get it off, he tumbled off the ledge. _Well, I was going to jump, one way or another. This is just a quicker way-_ His thoughts were crudely interrupted when he smashed into something, stopping his fall. He weakly smiled as he blacked out. _Oh, sweet death, I welcome thee. _

Cruz had a feeling it was going to be a weird morning, but not this weird. There was a kid, bleeding on his balcony. Cruz had been sitting on his couch, looking over the newspaper when he heard a loud crash. He set his coffee down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the hell, there better be a good explanation for this…" He turned to his balcony, partially shielding his eyes-just in case it was a naked Francis. But it wasn't like anything he would ever expect.

There was a boy, crushed on his balcony. The Cuban rushed to the boy and took his pulse. Ok, he was still alive, what next? Cruz checked his breathing. He was breathing, but very raggedly. Oh dear god. Cruz almost started freaking out. He pulled out his cell phone and did the only thing he could think of in his panic. "Antonio? Listen-no I'm not calling about tomatoes! -No, I'm not!- I don't need to talk to Romano- I don't care about what I interrupted!-LISTEN GOD DAMN IT! THERE IS A BLEEDING KID ON MY BALCONY! GET YOUR DOCTOR ASS OVER HERE!" Cruz clicked the phone and sighed, before looking at the boy again. He hefted the boy into his arms, bridal-style and set him on the couch.

It was a little less than four minutes when a panting Antonio burst into the apartment. "You should be glad that I live only a few floors down." His eyes widened when he saw the boy. "This is him?" Cruz rolled his eyes "No, it's the tooth fairy." Antonio chuckled but soon began to examine the boy. "He's still alive, and breathing. No major injuries. Just some bad bruises and cuts. He should be better really soon." Cruz nodded his head. "Ok, but what should I do with him in the meantime?" The Spaniard shrugged. "You could let him live with you until he is good enough to go home. It's not like you have anyone else living with you." Cruz sighed. "That will have to work, for now." Antonio nodded.

"Now that my work here is done, I'm going back to my apartment. Romano's a bit mad that I left him in the middle of se-" "I DON"T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Antonio shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand through his chocolate colored hair. "Maybe you could get some action with this boy here." He suggested. Cruz was not amused. "He's hurt, and a random kid. I don't think he's legal, and I'm not desperate. You have a one-tract mind don't you…" Antonio smiled. "You know it. Just get whatever information you can out of him when he wakes up." Antonio left to continue….things…. And the Cuban waited for the boy to wake up. He did other stuff, but he was still anxious for the boy to wake up. He would be doing whatever, laundry, the dishes, or even reading the newspaper again, when he would run a hand through his dreadlocks, sigh, and look towards the boy. It was when he was reading the newspaper that he heard a small whisper. He couldn't tell what was said but he knew that the voice belonged to the boy.

The boy repeated what he had said, and little louder. "This is the afterlife?" Cruz folded up the newspaper in his hands and looked at the boy, now sitting up. "Not even close." Cruz answered, the boy instantly turning his head, with a widened stare. "Where am I then?" Cruz took off his reading glasses, and set them next to the newspaper. "Not dead." The boy's shoulders dropped, and he frowned. "But I jumped off the building." "And onto my balcony. What exactly were you trying to do?" The boy righted himself and faced Cruz. "I was trying to kill myself." Cruz looked at the boy. "And why was that?" He asked. "I don't really want to tell my life story to a stranger." The boy deadpanned.

The Cuban sighed, and lowered his head a bit, before raising it up and looking straight at the boy. "Cruz Famosa, 26, 6' 4", brown hair, brown eyes, lives alone, works at a daycare. There's my background, now give me yours." Matthew was surprised. The guy rattled off all that info to some kid he didn't know? Wow. "Ok then… Matthew Williams, 21, 5' 8", blonde hair, violet eyes." "Where do you live Matthew?"

The boy looked uncomfortable and began to fiddle with his hands a bit. "Umm..around, I guess." Cruz looked at what the boy was wearing. A red hoodie that looked like it had seen a lot of abuse, probably very old, worn jeans, and some old sneakers. He had glasses, now cracked, from the fall, probably, if not before that. "Ok, moving on. What's your job? Do you have someplace I can take you?" The boy gulped. "No, I don't really have anywhere, and I'm not comfortable telling you about my…er…occupation." Cruz stood up, and lightly brushed off his pants, even though nothing was there. "You can stay here while you recover from that…fall. But I would like to know what made you try to kill yourself." The boy looked down, sort of zoned out. "I-I see…"

"You don't have to tell me what you don't want to." Cruz started. "But I'm not just going to let someone to throw away their life." "I-I'll tell you, just…just don't judge me ok? I did what I had to." Cruz looked at Matthew. "I'm not going to judge. But if you're going to tell me anything, wait until morning. You need to rest." Cruz's gaze softened. He pulled a blanket out of the hall closet, and set it on the couch. He grabbed onto the boy's hand and led him to the bathroom. "Here, go ahead and take a shower. I'll set a change of clothes outside of the door."

Cruz gave the frightened boy a light smile, and left him to clean himself. Cruz heard the shower turn on, and the water rush. He sighed. He was treating Matthew almost as if he was one of the kids from the daycare. Just a natural fatherly instinct he supposed, but he didn't want to smother him. But what Matthew said still irked him.

Around? What was that supposed to mean? Cruz went through his closet looking for clothes that would fit the boy. He was a good deal smaller than Cruz- not that Cruz was fat, he was just built big, but the boy looked pretty lanky. He eventually found a light green Hawaiian shirt and a smaller pair of khakis. Cruz also picked up a belt, just in case the pants were still too big. He brought them over to the door of the bathroom and set them down. He heard- was that crying?

The door was slightly open still and he could make out some strangled sad cries. He gently opened the door and sat on the toilet next to the shower. "If it's that much of a problem, you can talk about it." Matthew took notice of the man sitting on the other side of the curtain. He reached and turned off the shower. The Cuban handed him a fluffy blue towel, and Matthew took it and thanked him. Cruz got up with a sigh, and left the room, so the boy could change.

Matthew slid on the pants, careful not to brush any of his bruises, and buttoned up the shirt. The shirt was a bit big and the pants much bigger. Matthew saw the belt and looped it through the belt loops, pulling it tight. Much better. Matthew sighed and pushed the door open. He looked out and saw Cruz sitting on the couch, looking out the window. Matthew lightly padded towards him. The Cuban took notice and turned towards him.

"Ah, you're done?" Matthew sat next to him, feeling a little awkward. "Y-yeah. I thought I should tell you…well, about my back story. Feel free to stop me if you don't want to hear anymore." He joked lightly, but the joke was strained. Cruz wrapped the blanket around the boy. "Go ahead, I'm listening." Matthew smiled lightly. "I'll probably only be able to tell bits and pieces at a time." Cruz nodded. "That's fine." The boy sighed. "I grew up with only one parent. My mother. I loved her dearly, and she loved me too. But we weren't in the greatest financial shape. We struggled to pay bills, and we eventually moved to a bad neighborhood. I had graduated and worked to help support my mom and myself. We got along, but it was hard. My mom eventually got a boyfriend, and we were a bit better off for a time. But he started to beat my mom. She never told me that he did it but I knew. She got sicker and sicker and being beaten didn't help. He beat me too, but only when my mother wasn't there to help me. She only stayed with him to keep our family afloat, but it didn't work out that way. One day I had come home from working, and I had just gone into what we called a kitchen."

The boy started to tremble, and his eyes filled with unshed tears. "I found her, dead, that bastard standing over her, her blood was everywhere." Tears started streaming down his face. "He say me and held me down, in my mom's blood. He said 'that bitch tried to keep me away from you, but she can't do that anymore can she?'. He took off my clothes and…"

Matthew shuddered, the memory playing through his mind. "He molested me, using my mom's blood. He said I was 'worthless, and not even a good fuck'. He made me clean up my mother's body, keeping some of her blood in a jar. He put a dog collar on me and locked me in the basement, naked. He would come downstairs and rape me over and over again, always using my mom's blood as lube. He was going to let me starve down there; I was just a fuck toy."

Cruz watched the boy as he spoke of his past. Cruz felt disgust at that man. "I eventually got out. The collar had given way after two days, and I ran upstairs. He wasn't there, so I grabbed some clothes, and what money I could before I ran. I ran into some thugs about a mile away, in a dark alley. They took me into an abandoned building and did the same thing my mom's old boyfriend did, taking turns. When they were done they just dumped me somewhere. They took my money, and left my clothes. I was somewhere I'd never seen before, alone, and I was just raped by at least…" Matthew counted on his fingers. "Five men. I was about 20 at the time, and I was a weakling, being beaten and chained to a wall. I had to live, so I did what I had to. I whored myself out. " The boy sighed. Cruz looked at him again. So much for someone so young.

"I worked as a prostitute, getting by. It's been about ten months since." Matthew grasped the blanket around him, pulling it closer, trying to keep the memories out. Cruz hated the world they lived in. A boy, at such an age, abused, raped, chained to a wall, raped again, and having to be a whore. It made him sick. He couldn't help it anymore, and he drew the boy into his arms. The boy cried out quietly, but the Cuban just held him, absentmindedly rubbing his hand down the boy's back, in an attempt to comfort him. "It's ok. You don't need to do anything like that anymore." He said in a soothing way.

The boy relaxed, still crying. "It'll be alright." Cruz whispered. He felt so many mixed feelings for a boy he just met. But weirder things have happened. The boy eventually cried himself to sleep, still lying against Cruz's chest. Cruz was still petting him, even as he slept. "Las personas en este mundo son unas criaturas malvadas. Ojalá la vida fuera mejor para usted."

**Here is a Cubanada fic! Yea! I feel so mean to Canada though. But don't worry, everything will get better! I think… Oh by the way, the mom and the boyfriend are just imaginary un-named characters, they aren't France or England.**

**TRANSLATION:  
>Las personas en este mundo son unas criaturas malvadas. Ojalá la vida fuera mejor para usted = The people in this world are such evil creatures. I wish life was better to you.<strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Doctor Antonio

Cruz woke up first, lightly stretching, forgetting about Matthew momentarily, nearly causing him to fall off. Cruz looked down at the boy laying on his chest. He smiled lightly. Cruz gently lifted Matthew up off of him, and slid out from under him. He put Matthew back on the couch, and tucked him back into the blanket. Cruz's smile grew even bigger, and he stretched out. He was planning on letting the boy stay with him and helping him get on his feet. There were issues to be worked out like clothes, sleeping arrangements and getting Matthew a job that was more…respectable.

Cruz was already forming ideas to solve those problems in his mind. Matthew could wear some of the Cuban's clothes in the meantime, then Cruz would go with him and buy some more. Cruz had another room, with a bed in it even, but he would need to clear it out. Cruz knew that the daycare was looking for another worker, if Matthew would be interested. But Cruz would need to talk to Matthew about this first. Cruz knew how sudden this all was, but he was sure that Matthew didn't want to be on the streets anymore. Cuba wandered over to the kitchen and put some bread into the toaster. He opened his fridge and pulled out a jug of orange juice and some strawberry jelly.

After pouring two glasses of juice, and spreading jelly over the toast he brought it over to the couch and set it on the coffee table. He took a glass of juice and sat on the chair opposite the couch. He picked up the newspaper from yesterday, and skimmed over the headlines, already having read them the previous day. He tried to read about someone or other breaking their back jumping out of a plane without a parachute, but he couldn't help but peer over the edge of the crinkly paper and look at the blonde still asleep on his couch. Several times he caught himself staring and buried himself in the paper, but would eventually peek back at Matthew.

Eventually Matthew began to wake up. He propped himself up on one elbow, the other hand rubbing at an eye. He yawned. "Good morning." Cruz greeted him. Matthew turned and looked towards him. "Ah, morning." He mumbled, still groggy. "So last night wasn't a dream?" Cruz lightly shook his head. "Nope." He stood up and pushed the plate towards Matthew, "Here, go ahead and eat. I'm going to take you to visit a friend of mine for a bit." Matthew looked at him quizzically for a moment, but reached for the toast and munched happily on it. Cruz left and went to call Antonio.

"Hey, Toni here!"

"Hey, Antonio, it's Cruz."

"Ah, Cruz! Has that boy woken up yet?"

"Yeah. He did."

"Good. Did you get a back story out of him?"

"…." Cruz paused.

"Well?"

"It was… a lot worse than I thought it would be."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say he had a very good reason to try and kill himself."

"Tell me."

"I'm bringing him over, so he can tell you himself, but I'm not going to make him say anything. It was bad enough for him to tell me the first time."

"Alright, just get over here, ok, Amigo?"

"Si."

Cruz pressed the red button on his cell phone. He went back into the living room and took the empty plate and glass into the kitchen. "I'm taking you to see my friend Antonio. He's a doctor, and I called him yesterday to make sure that well…you weren't, you know, _dead_." Cruz told Matthew. Matthew nodded. "I'm guessing he'll want me to answer questions he has?" Cruz nodded. "Probably, but I told him that you will only tell him what you want to. Now, come on. He's waiting." Cruz lead Matthew into the hallway and into the elevator. The ride down was a bit awkward for the two of them.

Matthew broke the silence. "Call me crazy, but, even though we only met yesterday, I trust you Cruz." Cruz was bit surprised for a moment then he smiled. "Funny enough, that's exactly how I feel too." Matthew looked up at him and smiled. The doors opened up on the right floor and Cruz motioned for Matthew to follow. They came up to one of the rooms. Cruz knocked on the door. The door almost immediately swung open revealing a hyper Spaniard. "Ah, Amigos! I've been waiting for you!" They were ushered in to the comfortable setting.

"Want anything to drink?" Antonio offered. They both turned it down. "So where's Romano?" "Out." Was all Antonio offered. He sat down opposite them and opened his legs, placing an elbow on each knee, his hands clasped together at his chest. "Now, this is going to get serious." He warned. Matthew started to feel a little uncomfortable. Cruz was fine. Antonio sighed lightly. "Now where to begin? Matthew do you mind me asking questions?" "N-no, it's fine." "Ok. You have freedom to stop asking questions if they become too personal. Ok, now, where were you born?"

"Ottawa, Canada."

"So you're a Canadian?"

"Yes."

"Ok, who are your parents?"

"I did not know my dad and my mother's name was Wisteria."

"Anyone else in your family?"

"No, my grandparents died before I was born."

"Fast forwarding, did your mom have any boyfriends?"

Cruz shifted in his seat, knowing this was going to hit a soft spot.

"Y-yes, she had one. His name was Holt."

"What was your relationship with Holt?"

"I tried to stay out of his way. He used to beat my mother, and when she wasn't around he'd beat me."

Antonio's expression softened for a moment, but soon turned sober again.

"Why did your mom stay with Holt?"

"We weren't very well off. With Holt we could live better, even if we barely scraped by."

"So what happened with Holt?"

"I came home from working, I had already graduated. He w-was in the kitchen, over my mom. H-he had just killed her."

Matthew drew his arms around his knees and trembled slightly. Cruz had to resist going over to him and hugging him until it was all over.

"What did you do?"

"I-I tried to run. He came after me, I didn't get very far. He pushed me to the ground, into my mom's blood."

"What happened next?"

"H-He started to remove my clothes, and he-he…did _things_ to me. He raped me. He wouldn't stop, even when I screamed for him to stop."

Antonio's heart was being crushed, just looking at this boy and knowing just the barest hint of what he had been through. He wanted to stop, but he knew he needed to go through with this.

"Then what?"

"He made me clean up my mom's body, and he kept some of her blood. He locked me in the basement, chained to the wall with a dog collar around my neck. He would come down and rape me over again whenever he wanted to, always smearing my mom's blood around on me."

"How did you get out?"

"After two days the collar wore out, and it came off. I ran upstairs and grabbed what clothes and cash I could before he came home, and ran."

"What did you do after you ran?"

"I had only gotten about a mile when I ran into some thugs. I was chained to a wall for days, so I wasn't exactly strong at that point, so I couldn't fight them off. They dragged me to a abandoned building and did what Holt did. They took turns, and took my money. When they were done with me they dumped me and my clothes off somewhere. "

Antonio couldn't begin to believe what he was hearing. How was the boy in front of him not insane by now? How wasn't he just a puddle? Matthew was pretty composed, minus some shaking and tears, compared to how Antonio would have been.

"What happened after that?"

"I did what I had to. The only way I could make enough money to get by. I was a prostitute. After about ten months I had enough, I was going to jump off a building."

"So that's how you got onto Cruz's balcony?"

"Yes, I didn't die like I was hoping."

"So, Cruz," Antonio redirected to the Cuban. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Well, if it's ok with you," Cruz looked at Matthew. "I was kinda hoping you'd live with me, and I'd help you get back on your feet." Matthew smiled. "That sounds like a great idea."

Antonio smiled too. "So, it seems that everything has been worked out. Now Matthew, I want you to come to me if you have any problems, or even if you just want to let out some steam ok?"

"Yes sir." Matthew replied meekly. Cruz stood up and went to the door, opening it and gesturing for Matthew to come. Matthew nodded, turned and thanked Antonio for listening and ran out.

Antonio plopped back down on his couch.

"That poor boy…"

**The names of the mom and the boyfriend are made up and do not represent anyone. This chapter seems like a recap of what already happened… But it has more information in it, so whatever. Review?**


	3. Working out the Angles

Cruz had brought Matthew back to the apartment after meeting with Antonio. "I'm sorry if it was too much…" He apologized. "No-no, it was fine. It was good to be able to tell people. But did you mean what you said?" Cruz was a bit confused. "What part?" "About me being able to stay with you?"

Cruz smiled. "Of course I did. You're staying with me now, mi amigo! I can't let you go back to the streets can I?" Matthew smiled. "Thanks." Cruz shrugged it off. "No thanks needed. I'm going to need to get some stuff together for you though." Cruz rubbed a hand over his stubble covered chin. "What kind of stuff?" Matthew asked. "I don't want to be a burden." "It's not any trouble. Just some clothes and such. I don't think my clothes are going to fit you very well." Matthew looked down at the clothes he had on. He looked like a kid playing dress-up in his father's clothes. "Yeah, I don't believe these fit, eh?" "Come on, I'll take you out." Matthew was led back out the door.

The pair had gone around to various shops, Cruz asking the smaller if there were any he'd like to look in. They finally found a store that looked good. It was called 'Working out the Angles'. Interesting name, but it looked more or less fashionable, but more importantly Matthew's size. They went in and were greeted by an overly enthusiastic blonde man. "Ah, Bon Jour. Oh, is that you Cruz?" Matthew looked up at the Cuban, who was grinning. "Ah, Francis, it's been a long time. So you work at this store now? What about the therapist thing?" "Oh, I'm still a sex therapist, but I also co-own this store. With Arthur, you remember him, right?" "Ah, yeah, the one with the big eyebrows?" "That's him." Francis took notice of Matthew. "Oh, who is this?" Matthew slightly hid behind Cruz. Cruz nudged him. "It's ok Matthew." "Ah, Matthew? That is your name?" Matthew nodded unsurely. "Sorry, I'm not used to people. Je ne voulais pas être si timide." Francis's smile grew. "Oh, you speak French?" Matthew nodded. "Oui." Francis turned his attention back to Cruz. "So, welcome to Working out the Angles, how may I help you?" "Ah, we need some clothes for Matthew; he doesn't really fit in mine." Francis looked confused for a moment then a silly grin came across his face. "Ohonhonhon, is he in your clothes because you slept together last night?" Matthew flushed and Cruz rolled his eyes. "Francis, don't make such conclusions." Francis lightly shook his head then turned on his heel. "Bring him over to the dressing rooms." He suggested. Cruz nodded and he made his way over to the back, Matthew close behind. Francis soon appeared with a large selection of clothes. He ushered Matthew into one of the rooms and handed him one of the garments. "Try this on first." Matthew was a bit scared when Francis didn't leave "Don't be shy. I won't try anything. I'm just going to help you put them on. If I tried anything Cruz would murder me and besides, I only grabbed shirts, no pants. You can try those on yourself." "O-ok then." Matthew unbuttoned his shirt, still skeptic, but true to his word Francis did nothing. When the shirt was off and Matthew's back was exposed the Frenchman had to stifle a gasp. "Oh mon dieu, what happened?" "I-I don't want to talk about it." Light scars traced up and down his back, almost like a small child drawing. They were different lengths and thicknesses and some were older some were more recent. Francis slowly nodded, and pulled a shirt over Matthew's head. They went through several shirts and eventually Cruz fell asleep on one of the chairs outside the dressing room.

Cruz was woken up by gentle shaking. "Cruz. Cruz. Wake up!" Cruz opened his eyes and frowned when he saw Francis standing in front of him. "What? Are you guys done?" Francis nodded eagerly nodded. "I got him several outfits and accessories, and they're free for you two." "Free? You didn't have to." "Ah, but I can afford to do so, and I want to.""Very well. Where is he?" Francis nodded his head behind him. Behind him standing in front of the full length mirror stood Matthew, back towards Cruz. Matthew leaned on his right side and looked over his shoulder. He had a black button-up shirt, a silver and white checkered vest, and black slacks on. His hair was pulled back into a quickly done ponytail at the nape of his neck. "Ah, Cruz, you're awake!" He smiled. "What do you think?" He twirled around on one foot. Cruz couldn't speak. He looked amazing. "I-it's nice." He said finally. Matthew and Cruz went over to the register and had Francis check them out. Cruz stole a look at the register before Francis cleared the screen. $300 dollars-worth of clothes, and Francis was just going to give them to Matthew for free? Holy shit. "You sure about this stuff being free?" Francis nodded. "Of course it's free. Anything for an old friend." Cruz and Matthew thanked him and carried the bags back to the apartment. "Where do you want me to set this?" Matthew asked, lightly raising the bags in his hands. "Ah, follow me." Cruz went through the apartment, and stopped at one of the doors before nudging it open with his foot. "Here we are. This will be your new room." Cruz made a gesture with his head and set the bags on the bed. It used to be a guest room, but now it would be Matthew's.

The walls were off-white, with a faded red trim, and a hardwood floor, like most of the apartment. The bed was white, with a white blanket with red Hawaiian flowers scattered over it. There wasn't a lot of furniture, just the bed, the nightstand and an older mahogany dresser. Matthew was breath-taken. "Re-really? For me?" "Of course. I said that, didn't I?" "Wow." Matthew dropped the bags on his new bed, and plopped down next to them. He smiled and his eyes began to tear up. "Whoawhoawhoa! Are you ok?" The Cuban quickly got concerned. "I just met you and already you've done the best thing anyone has ever done for me." Tears streamed down the side of his face. "I'll never be able to thank you enough." Cruz sat down next to him. "I don't need thanks, Matthew." Cruz sat there with Matthew, his arm slung over his shoulder, until Matthew finally stopped crying. "I-I need to thank you somehow." Cruz sighed. Didn't he just say he didn't need to be thanked? "Well, when you find out how," Cruz relented, "Let me know." Cruz got up to get out of the room, when Matthew's hand grabbed onto his shoulder. Cruz paused and sat back down, and looked at him. "W-will this be a start?" Matthew asked timidly. "Will what be-?" Matthew cut him off, his lips meeting Cruz's. Cruz's eye widened and quickly drew away. "Matthew." He said in a stern voice. Matthew started to cry again, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-""Matthew" he repeated. "I said I didn't need thanks. I know what things like that make you think of. I don't want you to go through that again. I care about you, and well, you're my friend. I don't want to push something on you, especially if you're doing it because you think you have to." Matthew nodded and Cruz left the room.

**Je ne voulais pas être si timide = I didn't mean to be so shy.**

**Working out the Angles was named after 'Angleterre' the way France says England. I don't know how exactly I came up with it, but I like it**

**Review please? I haven't gotten any yet and it makes me kind of sad.**


	4. Crying and Smoking

**Thanks to Chishio chuudoku and to DestinyXUnknown1993 for being my awesome reviewers! Your reviews made me feel better about this story. **

Cruz stood outside of the door, his fingers pressed against his lips. D-did Matthew really just...? Cruz was glad he was able to stop it before it went too far, but did he enjoy that short kiss a bit too much? Oh god, what the hell was wrong with him? Why is he feeling like this? He rushed out to the balcony and shut the door behind him, perhaps a bit loud, but he really needed to think this out.

The bed dipped down where Matthew was sitting, on the verge of tears. W-what if he made Cruz mad at him? His fears grew when he heard a door slam. Cruz was leaving him? N-No, it couldn't be, he wouldn't leave, would he? Matthew stood up and pretty much ran out to the open kitchen/dining room area. Cruz wasn't there. "M-Maybe he did leave…" Matthew said out loud. "Oh god, what have I done?"

Matthew stumbled backwards, slid down the side of the counter and crumpled up at the bottom. "What have I done?" He repeated over and over to himself, like it was his mantra. He started to cry, he just ruined the best thing in his life. He ruined it all. "What have I done?" He lay there, crushed for god knows how long.

Cruz lit another cigarette, his hand cupped around it to protect it from the wind. Personally he preferred cigars, but they cost too much right now, and the cancer sticks were good enough for now. He took a long drag and exhaled, the smoke gently lifting above his head, dispersing into the air. Cruz sighed. He was just getting through to what he felt.

He liked the boy, but was that all that there was to it? Hell he was letting him live with him. Cruz wouldn't do that for just anyone. Cruz brought a hand to his forehead, and sighed. _It's like this is more than just liking him. What was it that Francis usually talked about? Love? Nononono, it couldn't be, I mean, how? It's only been a few days, but, oh god I don't know…_

Cruz rubbed his forehead and sighed again. This was going to take a while to sort out. Cruz shivered. Wait, shivered? Cruz looked up at the sky, which was starting to turn a crimson red. It couldn't have been past four o'clock when he got out here, and it was already sunset? He spent more time outside then he thought. It was about, oh six o'clock or so now. He could have sworn it's only been ten minutes.

"Oh, well." He whispered as he opened the door back into the apartment. Everything was really quiet…. He turned into the kitchen area and saw Matthew on the floor. Cruz rushed to him and quickly checked and made sure he wasn't hurt. Matthew was asleep, but his shirt sleeves and his face were wet, little tracks of tears down the side of his face. "He must have cried himself to sleep…"  
>Cruz whispered, as to not wake Matthew. "W-Why was he crying?"<p>

_"Matthew." He said in a stern voice. Matthew started to cry again, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-""Matthew" he repeated. "I said I didn't need thanks. I know what things like that make you think of. I don't want you to go through that again. I care about you, and well, you're my friend. I don't want to push something on you, especially if you're doing it because you think you have to." Matthew nodded and Cruz left the room._

What if-What if Matthew thought he was mad at him? "Oh, Nunca tuve la intención de esa manera. Lo siento. Te amo Cielito." Cruz said as he picked up Matthew and carried him down the hallway. Cruz stopped at Matthew's door. For some reason he didn't want to stop there, so he kept going on, to his room. He laid Matthew down on the bed, the bed barely sinking with such a small weight. Cruz smiled at the boy, and laid down next to him, pulling the covers over both of them. Cruz listened to Matthew's slow rhythmic breathing until he too fell asleep.

**Nunca tuve la intención de esa manera. Lo siento. = I never meant it that way. I'm sorry.**

**Te amo = I love you**

**Cielito = Little Flower**

**Awwwwwww, so cute! This chapter is about as half as long as normal but I don't want to write very much tonight, so wait until next time, ok? Please review!**


	5. Amour and Amor

**Thank you Meirin618 for being an awesome reviewer for the last chapter! More chapters for my lovely reviewers! And thank you Kitaklaw for spotting that I put the wrong chapter up! Here's the correct chapter…**

Cruz hoped he would wake up before Matthew that morning, and thought he could do it, he _was_ a morning person after all, but he didn't count on Matthew being a crack-of-the-butt-fuck-dawn kind of person. Matthew's eyes flickered open for a moment, shutting again, and opening extremely wide when he processed what he just saw. C-Cruz came back?

Matthew timidly reached out to touch him, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He almost touched him, before he paused. Did it really matter if it was a dream? Dream or not he had Cruz there. That's what really mattered wasn't it? Matthew reached his arm over the sleeping man and hugged him closer, fitting almost perfectly into his chest. Cruz, still asleep, mumbled something Matthew didn't catch, and hugged back. Matthew smiled even larger and listened to Cruz's heartbeat and breathing. It may have sounded creepy but he liked watching him sleep.

After some time Cruz began to wake up. When he actually woke up and saw Matthew in his arms he almost panicked. Matthew was awake and he probably knew he was in his bed. Cruz didn't wake up early enough to put him back in his own bed, what would Matthew draw from all this? Matthew looked up and saw Cruz blushing furiously. "You're awake?" Matthew asked, getting Cruz's attention.

"A-Ah, yeah." Cruz mumbled. "Good," Matthew smiled, lightly squeezing Cruz's middle, alerting Cruz to how they were laying. "Matthew…" Cruz began, "Why were you, you know, crying last night?" He asked. He had his suspicions but he wanted to hear the real reason. Matthew smiled. "It doesn't matter anymore." He said. "Well it does to me. Why were you crying?" Cruz looked at Matthew seriously.

Matthew's smile fell, and he buried himself in the Cuban's chest. He said something muffled that Cruz couldn't pick up. "I can't hear you." "I thought you left, because you were angry, for what I did." Matthew repeated. Cruz's eyes softened. "I wasn't mad. I just needed to think. I'm not going to leave you Matthew. Te amo." "Te amo?" Matthew's eyes widened. D-did Cruz just? "Te amo." Cruz confirmed. Matthew smiled and hugged Cruz even harder burying himself in the man's chest.

"I love you too!" Matthew yelled into the Cuban's chest, loud enough that he could hear it even though it was muffled. Matthew unburied himself and looked up at Cruz, tears held in his eyes. Cruz put a hand behind Matthew's head and pressed their lips together.

Matthew was surprised at first, and relaxed quickly after that. "Cruz," Matthew said as they parted. "Can I do something?" "What is that, cielito?" Matthew sighed and looked up at the Cuban before gently pushing him down on the bed, climbing on top of him and straddling him. "You said that you didn't want to push something on me if I'm doing it because I have too, but this time I want to." He said before placing a hand on the Cuban's tanned face and kissing him again. "Do you want to do this?" Matthew asked. Cruz couldn't do anything but nod. Matthew smiled, casting his and Cruz's shirts aside. Matthew giggled and placed his hands on the Cuban's stomach. "Such a nice stomach. Just a little big, not fat, or a skeleton. I like it." Matthew smiled at him.

Cruz started blushing, even more as Matthew's hand began traveling a little lower than his waistline. Matthew began rubbing him through the fabric teasingly, before slowly undoing the button and unzipping the zipper. Pulling off Cruz's pants and boxers and throwing to the side, Matthew continued working on Cruz's member. Taking off the rest of his clothes in a seductive way, Matthew soon got to business.

He kissed along the Cuban's neck, going lower until he reached his tip. Matthew licked at it teasingly, traveling down the member. "Ah, M-Matthew la lengua se siente tan bien!" Matthew didn't look up, he just kept teasing before finally taking the Cuban into his mouth. "Ahha, s-su boca puede hacer c-cosas tan asombrosas." Matthew kept sucking and soon felt Cruz tighten up before he released. Matthew swallowed all of it cleaning up Cruz's member as he did so.

"Do you have any lube?" Matthew asked. Cruz shook his head. Matthew pouted. "Oh well, I'll just have to do it myself. Give me your hand." Cruz gave his hand over to the smaller man and he took three fingers into his mouth, coating them generously. "Put them inside me, one at a time, ok?" Cruz nodded, and traced around the Canadian's entrance. Matthew gasped lightly as the first one entered, clutching at Cruz's dreadlocks. Cruz pressed in the second finger and began scissoring. He put the final one in and began to pump in and out. Matthew moaned into Cruz's ear, French words slipping out every once in a while.

"Ngghh, m-more." Matthew begged him. Cruz flipped Matthew so he was on the bottom, his back pressed on the sheets. Cruz took his fingers out of Matthew and aligned himself, wrapping his arms around Matthew. Cruz poked at the entrance before thrusting in. "A-Ah!" Canada yelped, grabbing onto Cruz's back. Cruz gave him a moment to get used to the feeling before he began thrusting, pounding Matthew into the sheets. "Il se sent s-si bien, s'il vous plaît ne v-vous arrêtez pas!" Matthew yelled as he held onto Cruz. "Je p-pense que je v-vais jouir!" Matthew came onto both their chests, and Cruz came soon after. "Te amo." "Je'taime."

**I feel the same way Matthew does, that a guy should have a little fat on them, so they aren't a skeleton. I'm not giving any Spanish or French translations this time because I feel too dirty to say them again…**

**But this is the End of OTITO! Bid farewell my readers! So much beautiful smut leave a review please!**


End file.
